


give it some time.

by gaydanvvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydanvvers/pseuds/gaydanvvers
Summary: alex is selfish, she doesn't care about anyone especially herself until she meets the new bartender.sanvers au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so don’t be to harsh, not exactly sure where its going but I’m sanvers and au trash and there is not a lot of them around and so I felt like I would add to the mix. I don’t own any of the supergirl characters.

_“If I told you that you rock my world, I want you around me. Would you let me call you my girl, my girlfriend, my girlfriend?”_

Alex can no longer feel the devastation in her body, she is warm, free and floating. There are millions of bodies around her but for once, she does not care, she does not want to hide, instead she moves her hips to the beat letting the music guide her. This is defiantly not the first time that Alex Danvers has drunk away the pain and it won’t be the last.

 

***

The blonde's breath is heavy in Alex’s ear, “maybe we should get another drink?”. Alex is dizzy and can barely stand, the blonde jumps off the counter with the hope of Alex supporting her, Alex can’t even hold herself up and they both topple to the floor. The blonde giggles, “do you usually get this legless after sex?”. Alex can’t take anymore, she slides herself out from underneath and grabs the door handle to pull herself up and quickly zips out the door. Sex in bathrooms was never Alex Danver’s thing, until it was.

Alex is not sure when her life changed like this but she didn't really care, her life was never about her and now it was, it was only about her because she had no one. She was a wreck, pushed everyone who cared away and threw away all her hard work and so she believes she’s allowed to be selfish this night and every night for the past 3 weeks.

She slow walks over to the bar to order another drink, trying to compose herself so she doesn’t get kicked out for the 4th time this week. “Hello, pretty thing” Alex slurs to the bartender, she's new, Alex has never seen her before, and my god is she pretty. Alex Danvers is not gay, yes she sleeps with women in bar bathrooms, cars and sometimes even their apartments but she is not gay. Sex is sex no matter if its with a man or a women. It just happens that Alex likes to hangout in a gay bar which means that there is plenty of women to sleep with, and sex is good. “Hey, what are you after?” Alex goes to open her mouth when she sees Cat Grant come around the corner from the other side of the bar. No other words come out of Alex’s mouth besides “oh fuck”.

“Sawyer, do not serve her. She has had enough.” Cat yells quickly approaching the pair, she turns to Alex “What happen to our 5 drinks deal? I’m going to have to get you to leave Danvers, you're a mess and its only 11”. Cat just shakes her head and motions to security. The pretty bartender looks to Alex’s distressed face and then back to Cat, “Cat, I’m done for the night, how about I clock out and then make sure Ms Danvers gets home okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee, another chapter!!! after seeing all the comments when I got home from work I had to stay up and write another chapter so its like 1.3am and I have work tomorrow. Comments welcome, nothing to harsh but totally up to ideas xx

_“Just say you feel the way that I feel. I’m feeling sexual, so we should be sexual.”_

Maggie wants to be sexual, honestly that would be nice. It’s been months since she has experienced skin to skin human contact and honestly she craved it. It was Maggie’s first night at this place and she loved the atmosphere. Sure Cat was a handful and extremely bossy but Maggie could see she cared about her employees and the regulars who frequented the bar. There was one regular that Maggie had been warned about but didn't really understand those warnings until she first saw her. 

 

The brunette had slipped into the bathroom with a blonde woman when Cat points to her, “That's the one, watch out she has a habit of fucking hard and breaking hearts”. Looking at her behind Maggie wouldn’t mind experiencing that, but she knows better. It's stupid to get involved with someone just for sex and that girl looks like a walking disaster and Maggie does not want to get involved with a disaster, she is enough. 

 

The pair seemed to had disappeared for hours and Maggie had not expected to see the brunette again before she went home. Cat had given her a short shift so she could get used to busy nights without being overwhelmed. Maggie didn’t mind and tonight it looked like her final customer would be that brunette. But on witnessing her walk and her slurring speech, had she tried to say “hello pretty thing”?, Maggie knew she would be refusing her service. Cat saved her the trouble and came around the corner and instantly had the brunette headed for the door. Before Maggie could even stop herself she has offered to take the girl, something Danvers home. Maggie had never found someone so damn stunning, what else was she supposed to do. She grabbed a bottle of water for the girl and her staff waved to all her co-workers and headed out with the wasted brunette.

 

“So you like what you see then?” the brunette slurred “It's never been that easy for me to get a girl to take me home”, Maggie laughed and shook her head. “I was just saving you from that security guard, plus I can give you a lift home which he can’t”. The brunette scrunched her nose like she was pondering the words and wondering why she hadn’t thought of that. Maggie sees the brunettes ankle give way and quickly her arms come out and she grabs her before she reaches the floor. The first touch and Maggie feels sparks. Which in its self is stupid as fuck, sparks, what is this a fucking fairytale. The brunette finds the fact that she covered both herself and Maggie in the bottle of water hilarious and she begins to laugh, “Swayer you looked great in that white shirt, but you look better now I can see your bra and your hard abs”. Maggie is currently glad that it's dark because she is blushing like crazy just at the fact that women remembers her name, not to mention the abs comment. “It's Alex by the way, thats why I’m assuming you haven’t replied” Maggie can’t help but laugh out loud at that. “Well Alex, we are at my ride so you better get ready”. The bike is parked right under a street light and Maggie can see Alex’s eyes widen and her hands reach out for the bike. “Is this yours? Holy shit this is beautiful, one time when I’m sober you must let me ride it” Alex looks like a child that has just received the best Christmas present ever. “Sure thing Danvers one day when your sober its all your’s for a ride”, Maggie doubts that she will ever see the day Alex is sober so it doesn't matter. The pair climb on Alex wraps her hands around Maggie, Maggie shudders at the touch and takes a breath in. If Alex noticed it she didn’t say anything, she continues to hum contently on the back of the bike.

 

After several wrong instructions and turns Maggie finally got Alex home, she was beginning to think that it was never going to happen. Maggie is exhausted by the time she gets home and collapses in her bed, even though she is ready for sleep it never comes, so she gets up and showers, cooks some food and sits down on her couch to watch some late night trash tv. It's then when her mind begins to drift off to Alex, she settles into the couch and she falls fast asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!! Maggie is a smol, gay, little, button


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to apologise about the super late update!!! work has been crazy and I am getting all my stuff sorted for uni. can we also talk about the last episode!!!!!!

_“Cause I fuck with myself more than anybody else, it’s all love, I used to care what you think about me, it’s all love, cause my love so good, so I fuck with myself more than anybody else”_

The light creeps through the window and Alex feels the cool floor on her back. Had she been that drunk that she had fallen asleep on the floor, how had she even had got home. Honestly, she was a pathetic mess, but It was okay she had recognised and accepted that. It was only when Alex’s phone rang did she realise the time. “Oh fuck” she yelled as she got up from her place on the floor, her outfit and last nights make up did not constitute as brunch suitable. She knew she would need a few more minutes to get presentable, lucky not so intoxicated Alex had picked a brunch spot nearher apartment. “Kara, hey I’m going to be a little late I left my purse and keys in the house so the landlord is coming up to open the door, so you guys just order and I’ll meet you soon” its so easy for her to lie now, but she hears Kara sigh and breath “yeah Al that's fine I’ll see you soon” and knows that her lie wasn’t believed. Kara was the only person in her life that was trying to help her, maybe that was the problem she cared too much. Kara had everything and it made Alex mad, its defiantly not reason she’s like this but it does contribute. Alex has tried to push her away but it didn’t work, Kara was just way to persistent. Her wife Lena had just fallen pregnant and Alex had hoped the Kara would be too busy but that was not the case. Alex had no reason to hate Kara, but she was adopted when she was 13 and she fit in perfectly. Alex quickly went from exceptional to troubled, no matter what she did Kara did better. So she tried to cope, unfortunately coping for Alex involved drinking and drugs, and before she realised she had dropped out of college, stopped talking to her mum and her sister was paying for her rent.

 

Alex knew how brunch would go, she would sit down the conversation would start polite and then Kara would start asking questions like have you stopped drinking? are you looking for a job? Alex would shut down and Kara would get frustrated and leave. This left Lena to clean up the mess, which was paying the bill, leaving money on the table for Alex then running out to comfort her wife. The whole ordeal made Alex feel pathetic and that was why she tried to avoid it with a passion. But as she walked into the cafe something felt different, Alex just couldn’t put her finger on it. Kara and Lena looked so happy and for once Alex didn’t have that little jealous feeling, she just felt happy for them. Not paying attention she walked straight into a small brunette woman, she looked so familiar but Alex could not place it. The woman had a wonderful smile, which dropped slightly when Alex apologised and quickly walked away embarrassed. Alex slouched down into the chair and Kara and Lena greeted her with a warm smile. She ordered avocado on toast, doubting her stomach could take any more. Conversation flowed freely compared to previous breakfasts maybe they were just getting better at dealing with Alex, lowering their expectations. That's what she had done to accept herself. 

 

“So we are going baby shopping today do you want to come?” Kara looked extremely excited, Alex felt her heart swell and then fall dramatically when her memory brought it to the surface. Kara must have realised, she reached out across the table, “Alex if it's too hard you don’t have too, we understand”. Alex nodded knowing that Kara knew she wouldn’t be coming, it was still too hard for her and that was the problem. Alex realised that she had just sent herself on her daily downwards spiral, only 4 hours earlier than she normally starts. While Alex was digging deeper, Kara had flagged down a waiter and paid the bill. “Hey Alex, do you know who that woman is? She keeps looking over at you” Alex looked up and saw the small brunette she had walked into, her spiral was instantly stopped as the woman smiled at her flashing those dimples. “I walked into her on the way in, she looks familiar but I can’t place it”. Alex felt warm inside, this was a new feeling.

 

The trio headed out the front of the cafe, where their goodbyes were said. For once Alex felt as if brunch had been enjoyable, she hadn’t been attacked with questions and Kara had realised that she needed to give Alex space. Alex watched the couple walk off towards the shopping centre, she looked back at the small brunette and smiled as she walked off home. Once at home Alex collapsed into bed, she had way too many feelings to cope with after only 3 hours of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it, always up for feedback xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so I finally updated its been like 5 months, honestly I just wrote this in the last 45 minutes but a lot of things have come up recently so I put all my own stuff on the back burner. But now its back so get ready for some semi-often updates. as always comment and give me some ideas <3 xx

_“Looking you over and you don't know my name yet, but by the time you looked away, already knew I couldn't fake it”_

The body came flying into her hard and fast, Maggie Sawyer was ready to take on a bitch. Sleeping on the couch had put her in the worst mood she had been in for a while, or maybe it was the beautiful redhead who she knew she would never get to be with. Maggie’s lip grew into a small line and she raised her head ready to yell something semi-aggressive, that's when she saw it was her. That beautiful flipping redhead Alex, the one that had invaded very little space of her brain since she first saw her last night. And all of a sudden Maggie’s bad mood disappears and all she wants is to say hello, but Alex doesn’t recognise her at all and apologises then quickly scuttles off to very smiley looking blonde and a very very pregnant dark brunette. It's the lack of Alex’s memory that sets off Maggie’s internal monologue, it starts and it doesn't stop and without even realising she has been staring at the back of Alex Danvers head for about 25 minutes. It's when Alex looks over at her then she realises and she can’t help the hot flush that creeps up her face and she sends a gentle smile her way.

Maggie does not need any more embarrassment from herself so she grabs her food to go and heads out to the park. National City is new to Maggie so she likes to spend as much time as she can exploring, because it's beautiful, it's gorgeous and it's new. Similar to Alex if she thinks about it, but she shouldn’t. Maggie knows about girls who drink too much, who play too much, they break hearts but only because their hearts were broken once or maybe twice. That's what she had learnt from Eliza Wilke, she played Maggie so hard that she shuddered just thinking of her. So she stopped and she sat down by the pond in the middle of the park and she just breathed in. Cause everything was new and shiny again, she had a second chance. The seat suddenly dipped and Maggie looked up ready to face whatever creep had sat down next to her, sure she had changed cities but that did not mean that men would change how they acted around her. She was small they like the idea of looking after their tiny princess, it was a joke. Instead, it was M'gann M’orzz, one of the other girls who worked at the bar with her and she laughed because she was so ready to punch someone but instead she got to smile.

“Sawyer, what brings you to the pond of pondering?” M’gann asks with a small laugh. Maggie didn’t even know where to start but this girl was her new friend so she would not unload and drive her away. “Pond of pondering? I wandered here to eat my breakfast, I guess I lost myself in the thoughts about how beautiful this city is”. M’gann could not help but laugh, she knew exactly what she was pondering about “So nothing to do with the fiery redhead I heard you meet last night” because every woman who starts at the bar falls in love with party girl Alex Danvers and thinks they can save her but every girl is wrong. “M’gann, how did you know that I was thinking about her?” Maggie sighs. M’gann just places a hand on her leg “Everyone wants to save her Mags, the thing is no one can because she doesn’t want to be saved. Her sister is close with Cat and even she agrees Alex Danvers does not want to be saved. Come on I’ll show you some other beautiful things in the city, there is plenty” The words hit Maggie hard because why wouldn’t someone want to be saved, why would they want to suffer, but she knows now before she is made to suffer as well. She grabs M’gann’s hand and follows her back on the path, with a cheeky grin “So what makes M’gann the mumma gay”. M’gann stops dead in her tracks and turns to Maggie with the biggest grin she has even seen, “I see no one filled you in on the work team yesterday did they? I am not the mumma gay, Mags I’m straight, the straightest person in that bar. I used to work there before Cat changed it into a gay bar, I just remained there cause I like it so much.” Maggie cannot help the blush that creeps up her chest how did she not realise that she is at a loss for words. M’gann realises this embarrassment and just chuckles “Don’t worry Maggie nothing that a coffee won’t fix” and with that, the two of them head off to explore the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s if anyone wants to know my tumblr is gaygentdanvvers


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a long one, honestly i'm not sure where i'm going but it keeps coming out. a little fact the first 4 lines after the song is a poem i wrote recently. also releasing another fic of one shots soon so keep your eye out!

 

_“I saw you playing in the dark, putting out the fire in my heart”_

Her hands are strong around my body and I’m on fire, every place she touches lights me up. Nothing has ever felt like this, nothing has ever warmed me from the inside like this, erased the pain. Her hands glide over my skin like I am a canvas which she paints on and I want nothing else but to be painted on, nothing else to be this adored. And it's beautiful, it's all beautiful. The way her lips curl close to my ear and moan my name like a prayer to save the two of us “Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex……” But then soon it doesn’t stop and my name gets louder accompanied with a loud banging “Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex”. It then wakes me and the warmth is gone, but more importantly, she is gone and I’m alone…… 

 

***

 

“Alex if you don’t get you mother fucking ass to this door in 10 seconds, I will never talk to you again” A voice yells from the other side, their hand pounding the door almost as loud. Alex rolled her body up from the couch and groaned, who was that girl in her dream she looked so familiar “God Lucy I’m coming, just relax”, she hadn’t even realised Lucy was back, is that what happens you become such a mess its slips from June to November without you even realising. As soon as Alex unlocks the door she doesn’t even have to open it, Lucy burst through the door “Alex Danvers, wow is she hungover smart cookie Danvers went out last night who would have expected that” Her voice pounding. Lucy didn’t live in National City which means she's the only one who doesn’t know and Alex has made it very clear that she will never know. As much as Lucy likes to act like she is strong and needs no support she needs Alex that's for sure. “Lucy, why are you here I thought I would not be seeing your ugly face until November?” Alex’s laughs off Lucy’s comment rather not having to talk about it. Lucy swings her arm around Alex’s shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. “Well, my friend I’m in town for something rather boring with good old General Lane so I thought I would let my best friend have a taste of the coolest person alive”. This time Alex genuinely laughs, of course, Lucy has been dragged here and wants to do nothing that her father has in plan. The pair head into the kitchen and Lucy begins to realise how dirty Alex’s place. “Al, girl this place is a mess. Have you not been staying here much? New man?” Lucy jokes, seeing the pile-up of dishes on the sink. Alex is not one to panic but at that moment she does. “Nah I have um well just been mostly staying with Kara and Lena. You know help prep for the baby” Alex stutters. “Ahh double little Danvers, how will we deal” Lucy grins, at the thought of that Alex laughs. Alex walks over the fridge and grabs a bottle of coconut water, pouring two glasses for the pair and for the first time in a while loads up the dishwasher and puts it on while Lucy babbles on about James and some fight they are having. Normally Alex would care and have plenty to say (she thinks Lucy and James are a good pairing however they need to sort some stuff out between them) but today her thoughts are with that familiar brunette she saw in a coffee shop this morning. Alex didn’t know how this could happen, she has never seen someone and just felt so connected, so close. “Earth to Alex, Earth to Danvers” Lucy whispers in her ear, chuckling. Alex jumps at closeness and blushes “Sorry I was just thinking, I guess I’m sleepy”. Lucy laughs putting distance between the pair, she glances at the clock. Heading into Alex’s bedroom and beckoning her to follow she yells “Too bad Al, I got shit to do tonight. I promised Cat that I would come see her new bar last time I saw her, so babe guess where we are heading tonight. Can you cope with two nights of partying”? Alex stops dead in her tracks, this has put her in the worse possible place she could have been in. “Mm yep that sounds um good” Alex barely manages to get her words out. 

 

30 minutes later the pair is standing outside a closed door and Alex breaths out, maybe something worked in her favour. The next minute the door burst open “Lucy Lane” Cat squeals and Alex is sure that something is definitely wrong because she has never heard Cat sound like that in her life and she, unfortunately, has known Cat for a long time. Lucy and Cat share a moment before Cat stands a little taller to see Alex, Alex takes a breath in waiting for the worse. “Alex Danvers” Cat sings, “Long time no sees”. The air in Alex’s lungs is expelled and she raises any eyebrow at Cat. Cat just shrugs, and turns back to Lucy “Well I’m sure either of you pretty ladies are into loving ladies” giving Alex a small glare “However you are welcome to come enjoy the place with drinks on the house for my girls” The pair head in and Lucy picks a booth in the corner, that way both girls are hidden and can catch up without interruptions. Lucy gets the first round, and as leaves, Alex breathes out trying to convince herself that this can all go smoothly. Lucy brings back two beers and they pair begin to catch up. The night seems to go quite well, the pair works their way through a pizza and wings, as well as 4 beers each. For one of the first time in a while, Alex feels in control of her drinking and comfortable with where she is at. “Luc, I gotta pee and then I will grab up another round of drinks. Happy with the same?” Alex giggled as she got up. Lucy who did not seem to be holding the alcohol as well Alex squealed while nodding and grabbed another piece of pizza. Alex just assumed that was as yes and headed off to the bathroom. Nothing had gone wrong, Cat hadn’t brought anything up, no girl had approached her and thrown a drink at her which she has experienced before and for the first time in a while, it was past 11.30 and Cat had not threatened to cut her off. She left the bathroom with a huge smile because maybe things were looking up now Lucy was back. As she hit the bar she tried to wave down M’gann but she was busy. Alex could see M’gann signal to a much smaller girl with lovely hair. While waiting Alex pulled out her phone, seeing a snapchat from Lucy. “Hey Hun what can I get for you?” a voice broke Alex away from her phone. She looked up ready to answer and oh fuck maybe things weren’t looking up. Suddenly the missing parts of the last 36 hours came back to her and the embarrassment would probably never go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all, the comments and the kudos literally makes my heart swell xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!! Sorry for the delay, I too actually work at a bar and had the craziest weekend so I was too exhausted to write anything over the weekend. I forced myself to write it this chapter after finishing my uni assignment today (I am like dead inside), it's not the best but it will have to do. The next update will be a few days away, I'm really sorry but I have so much work and uni in the next two days. Love you all xx

_“I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in.”_

Sweat trickles down Maggie’s forehead as she throws the last punch at the bag, it had been an intense session and relieved all the crazy emotions she had been feeling today. M’gann had taken her around the city showing her all the local places which were worth a try. However, it was M’gann’s talk to her about Alex and the destruction that she brings that did her head in. Why would a girl that gorgeous and smart do that to herself, her life was her choice and Maggie realised that she needed to stay away from that hurricane. The only thing was she couldn’t stop thinking about her, she couldn’t stop thinking about how M’gann said Alex claimed that she wasn’t gay but Maggie she knew for a fact Alex was lying to herself and everyone around her, quite poorly lying as well. It wasn’t until Maggie looked up she saw a blonde staring at her. “Hi, um I have seen you around here a few days in a row and I really like your form, but I guess what I’m trying to say is maybe we should grab a drink?” the blonde quickly spat out at Maggie. Maggie suddenly became very conscious of what she was wearing and how she looked, while flattening her hair she smiled “That would be great, um sorry I didn’t get your name?”. The blonde looked like she had calmed down and giggles “Sorry it’s Sasha, and you are?”, Maggie reached out to grab her hand “I’m Maggie, I just moved to the city so would you do the honours of choosing where we go?”. Sasha reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hands as she smiled “My pleasure”. The pair exchanged numbers and Sasha went on her way, as she turned around Maggie realised her hair was more of a strawberry blonde colour, maybe she had something for the varying shades of red hair. Maggie walked home excited, she hadn’t been on a date for a while and this would be the perfect way to get her mind of that damn beautiful redhead.

 

Her blaring alarm woke her up, it read 6:50 pm and she knew this was time for her to get up and get ready. She had her first close shift at the bar and was pretty excited as M’gann had revealed that it was her and Cat teaching Maggie how to close. However an 8 pm to 4 am shift was no small feat and Maggie was exhausted just thinking about it, to make things worse it was a Friday night which meant the bar was going to be busy. Maggie opened her fridge and grabbed some pre-cooked pasta, she knew that it would be difficult to cook on nights before work so she had meal prepped some food for each week. While the pasta was in the microwave she thought about what weird and wild things she was going to witness tonight, working in a bar did show you a range of people. She wondered if she would see the redhead and if so what state would she be in. Maggie may have even felt a little bit of disappointment knowing she wouldn’t be able to take her home. Why she was so wrapped up in this redhead, she had no idea but the girl was constantly floating through her thoughts. It reached 7:30 and Maggie was locking up as she headed to the bar, it was still to ride in this weather so she hopped on her bike and headed to work. 

 

The night was pretty painless all up, no one too drunk and no major functions, only 2 girls on a house tab (Cat’s friends according to M’gann). Maggie committed all the cocktail recipes to memory and was getting to know some of the much nicer regulars, even being left some pretty nice tips which were not a downside. But deep down she was missing something or someone, this night was exactly the type of night M’gann had explained was Alex’s favourite, before and after her drinking problem had started. As the night progressed Maggie loosened up a bit, she took off her cardigan and was wearing the cute singlets majority of the bar staff wore at this she received many compliments about her arms every single one making her blush. She began dancing around the bar with the music making a rhythm and even calling customers words such as lovely, hun, babe, which she had heard all the other girls say. It was going great. She saw a redhead approach the bar and didn’t even think of who it could be. Cat yelled from the other end that she was the other one of the pair on the house tab, Maggie gave her a thumbs up and turned back to the girl who now was laughing at something on her phone. Standing on her toes so she was closer to eye level with the customer a trick she had learnt at past jobs she yelled over the music “Hey hun what can I get for you?”. The girl looked up and Maggie realised exactly who it was and mumbled “Oh fuck”. Alex who seemed to recognise her this time did not lose eye contact and whispered “If it isn’t Sawyer, well fuck I remember now. May I say I would love if you could hold me and maybe fuck me with those arms.” Maggie blushed at this and Alex’s eyes lit up with recognition like she had realised what she had just said. She turned bright red and exclaimed “SHIT, I must be drunker than I thought, fuck Maggie I’m so sorry that came out. Damn, I’m so fucking gay! Wait holy fuck, I’m actually gay” The last few words came out as a blur and Alex ran off so quickly. Maggie had absolutely no idea what was going on and even less of an idea of what to do, M’gann who had witnessed the whole thing looked a Maggie and chuckled “We I guess we just found the girl who turned Alex Danvers gay, like officially gay”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise, honestly I had no idea it was going that way either! The support for this fic is doing my head in, you guys are amazing. Let me know if you want me to include anything. Thanks guys xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's here, it seems to me moving really fast but I just can't help it. It's going to be a little bit of a slow burn from here sorry!!! Like always let me know what you think.

_“Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect…..She’s driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it_

_I'm kind of into it”  
_ “Wait, holy fuck, I’m actually gay” Alex yelled like she had just found out a secret that she thought she would never find. Majority of the bar heard, and laughed could be heard from all those people who knew she would eventually come out and gasps from those who did not know that Alex was never officially out. Alex barely saw M’gann give Maggie a look and chuckle “Well I guess we just found the girl who turned Alex Danvers gay, like officially gay”. What she didn’t see M’gann slide a $50s down the bar to Cat and the bunch of money exchanges that followed. Maggie did though and still, in shock it did not register in her mind why all this money was being swapped. M’gann noticed this and laughed “These are bets, we have been betting on Alex and her gay realisation for a while now, Cats going to rack up big she said that you would be the one to bring Alex to it after your little ride home/save the damsel in distress act the other night. I guess it happened much sooner than we all thought” Maggie was shocked but couldn’t help but laugh because only Cat Grant would have many running bets with her customers about another customer and their sexuality. She laughed walking down the bar to grab her own drink, receiving many high fives but also quite a few glares from girls that Alex had obviously previous interacted with. Crap Alex, Maggie realised that she hadn’t said anything to Alex at all. She had just come to probably the biggest realisation in her whole adult life and Maggie wasn’t sure how she would cope with it but she had a pretty good idea. 

 

Alex though had sprinted back to her table where Lucy was laughing at some meme that James had sent to her about relationships. Lucy looked up slyly “ Alllll, where are drinks? me gotta get more drink”. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle “Luc the fact that you just say me gotta get more drink tells me you do not need to get drunker, plus I need to tell you something that I preferably would not like to have to retell you tomorrow morning” Alex knew it was going to be hard to get the words out. Lucy sighed but knew that whatever Alex had to say was important, “what's up chicken wing?” pointing at the leftover chicken wings in the bowl laughing at her own jokes. Alex looked up at her friend and for the first time in her life, she was worried that she might lose her friend, not because she was gay but maybe because she held the truth from her for so long, but then again she didn’t even really know the truth until like 5 minutes ago. “Luc, I’m gay well I think, I mean it only just hit me that I was actually gay gay. I was just sleeping with women cause I actually do come here a lot and there is a lot of them and I always thought sex was sex…” Alex looks up and Lucy is just holding her finger up “Alex, Alex stop rambling. I know”. Alex almost choked on air “Sorry what do you mean I know, how do you know?” It was Lucy’s turn to laugh now “Al I grew up next to you, the day you kissed Rick you cried for 4 hours because it was gross and boys were gross and you never wanted to see him again. That would have been cute if we were like 12 but we were 17. The only way I got you to shut up that day was to start talking to you about Vicky our soccer coach.” At this Alex laughed so hard, she had been so gay growing up how did she never realise “Lucyyyyyyyy” Alex whined, “why did you never let me into this secret, maybe my life would have been better if I had known”. Lucy smirked “Alex it’s your own discovery to make, you needed to take you time. Plus life its gotta have its challenges. Oh, and by the way that tiny bartender you spent the whole night staring at she's on her way over.” At this Alex jumped looked at Lucy with what one could describe as the fear of God. 

 

Maggie thought that someone should check on Alex, M’gann and Cat thought it was only fair that she should check on Alex. So that’s what she did she walked over to table that Alex was sitting at, what she didn’t realise was how pretty the girl sitting across from Alex was. This made Maggie slightly worried that maybe these feelings she had were not two sided. The closer she got though the clearer the picture became Alex had her hands in her head, and the other girl which she assumed was Lucy from Alex’s pleading voice had a huge smirk on her face. As Maggie reached the table she cleared her throat and Alex looked up, “Oh hi Sawyer!” she squeaked. At this both Maggie and Lucy laughed, Lucy understood what Maggie was here for and she knew that it would be better for Alex if she wasn’t here when it happened. “Al, I’m just gonna pee you know all that drinking I have been doing your friend can sit here.” Lucy said as she slid out of her seat. “Luc you just went to the bathroom” At a loss for words, however, Lucy was half way across the room and Maggie was sliding into her seat. The pair stared at each other for a few minutes, before Maggie but her hand out across the table. Alex knew this was an invite for her to reach her hand over, so she slid it across the table, not into Maggie’s hand but close enough and Maggie closed the gap. Maggie looked up at her “Sooo I thought maybe you would want to talk about what just happened? I’m assuming you told Luc?” Alex opened her mouth but no words came out, what was this girl doing to her. All she wanted to do was to lean over the table and kiss her. “Um, Lucy. Yeah, I told Lucy, she already knew well I mean we grow up together and obviously I wasn’t as subtle as I thought. I mean it was so obvious, like after I started drinking a lot I started sleeping with a lot of men and it was just I didn’t like it, I never really liked being intimate but then when Cat opened this up I came and this girl asked me if I wanted to back to hers and I said sure because sex is sex right but it felt different. Not like fireworks in the sky different but I didn’t feel like I need to be super drunk to enjoy it I mean I was, guess that was me coping with the guilt or shame but how did it take me so long” Alex paused and looked up at Maggie, she had said nothing and was letting her get this out so Alex took it as a sign to continue “I guess I have always felt responsible, like weight of the world responsible like for Kara and then after Dad died I felt responsible for that and for mum and I never let myself feel what I needed to feel, maybe this isn’t real”. At this Maggie stopped Alex “Alex, this is real, you are real and you deserve to be happy”. Alex couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering, because with her hands in Maggie’s and Maggie saying she deserves to be happy maybe she was finally happy and maybe she could be happy with her. Maggie continued “So I’m going to be here to help you, cause right now everything is new and shiny and exciting and you need a friend”. Alex’s heart sunk and Maggie saw disappointment flicker across her face. A friend that's all Maggie was, maybe Alex hadn’t seen Maggie blush when she focused on her. Maybe Maggie didn’t feel that warmth, when Alex touched her because all Maggie wanted was to be her friend. And who was Alex kidding, Maggie probably had a stunning girlfriend who was out for a long time and happy and not fucked up like she was. So Alex pushed the sting of Maggie’s words to the back of her head “Yeah Sawyer a friend would be good” and at this Maggie wanted nothing more to take back her use of friend because she could feel the ice in Alex’s words and she had to pretend like she didn’t feel anything, like she hadn’t felt anything, maybe Maggie had read Alex wrong. So the pair swapped numbers and agreed to play a game of pool this week to talk and Maggie slipped out of the chair heading back to work. 

 

Lucy slid in next to Alex and threw her arm around her “Please tell me you have a date, soon when I’m still in town so I can help you get ready” Alex looked up at her tears sitting in her eyes “Luc, she just wants to be friends to help me come to terms with everything. She's so beautiful and smart and she only wants to be my friend. Lucy why does that hurt so much” tears began to roll down Alex’s face and buried her head in Lucy’s shoulders as Lucy closed her arms around her. “It hurts because you actual like her”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write the next chapter tonight so I can get up on Wednesday but this week I'm so busy. I skipped uni today to hang out with this new girl I'm seeing?! (kinda) so that put me behind so much. But anything for a little fun? I'm also putting out another one shot tonight so if you haven't read my first one check it out. Love you all xxxx


End file.
